


Tease

by hongism



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Belts, Blowjobs, Chair Sex, Choking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, FaceFucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, LMAO, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, all over the place, face fucking, fucking on a chair, fucking on a table, heavy smut, intense smut, like damn, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism
Summary: after teasing the shit out of your boyfriends, you admit that you’ve never actually given a blowjob before. so what’s the harm in asking them to teach you? a lot, there is a lot of harm actually
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader/Choi San
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Tease

Hongjoong releases a small sigh then stoops down so that he’s eye level with you. Just squatting isn’t enough to be exactly eye level with you though, so you press yourself upwards a bit more, kneeling with more weight on your knees. They sting a bit from the pressure of the wood floor, and you shift a bit to relieve the pressure. You can’t look Hongjoong in the eye, so you avoid his gaze in favor of looking at San’s feet.

“Princess,” Hongjoong says, head tilting to get a better look at you. His fingers find your chin. You let him tug your face back towards him, the gentleness in the touch so feather light that you barely feel it.

The two of you look at each other in silence for a moment, Hongjoong’s gaze full of warmth and love as he looks down at you. His thumb traces small circles over your chin then lands on your lower lip. He tugs lightly on the skin there. You immediately drop your jaw to allow him access to your mouth, and Hongjoong smiles at your quick instincts.

“I’ll teach you, baby girl. Just listen to sir, alright? Open up your mouth a little more so I can put fingers in.” Hongjoong’s tongue slides to the corner of his mouth and toys with the skin there, eyes transfixed on your mouth as you drop your jaw a bit more. “Good girl,” he whispers before slipping two fingers in. “Now play with my fingers a bit. Give a few experimental sucks, swirl your tongue around a bit, try bobbing up and down some. Don’t take too much at once, okay?” You do as asked and slowly moved your tongue around his fingers, angling and twisting them as you experiment. You want to ask if you’re doing it right or if you’re at least doing well, but you can’t speak while he’s pressing your tongue down so hard.

Out the corner of your eye, San moves, shifting out of your peripheral vision until you can’t see him anymore. You’d ask where he’s going but the second your gaze drifts off Hongjoong, he presses his fingers further into your mouth.

“Focus, princess. You wanna suck me off, right? I won’t let you if you aren’t ready.”

You nod in response, and a bit of spit pools in your mouth. Hongjoong gives an experimental thrust with his fingers, watching your expression carefully as he does so. You match the thrust with one of your own and take the rest of the length of his fingers into your mouth, his middle finger hitting the back of your throat. A whine slips from your lips, along with a line of spit. Both you and Hongjoong look equally surprised by the reaction.

“Fuck,” Hongjoong exhales. He immediately pull his fingers out of your mouth and stands up straight, hands fiddling with his belt in a frantic haste. “Are you ready? I need you to suck me off right now.” You nod with an equal amount of fervor, sitting up a bit straighter, and drop your hands onto Hongjoong’s thighs.

“Le-let me. I wanna...” You trail off, eyes trailing over the bulge in his pants. Hongjoong continues working though and yanks his belt off only to drop it next to you. “S-Sir please? Sannie asked me to take your pants off with m-my teeth.” Saying the words brings a deeper blush to your cheeks, but apparently Hongjoong likes it because a low groan leaves his lips. You don’t waste any more time in reaching forward to grab his zipper between your teeth and yank down, hands sliding up to his hips. Thankfully, Hongjoong is a bit impatient and saves you the trouble of taking his pants off with only your teeth, because he pushes them to the floor. He moves to do the same with his underwear but you’re too quick, and you snag the band between your teeth, giving a teasing smile as you do.

“You’re such a little brat, princess.” You laugh through the material, vibrations cascading over the hard outline of Hongjoong’s cock, and he jerks his hips in response.

“Are you oversensitive sir?” You ask as you tug his underwear down, the smile on your lips never leaving. Hongjoong groans as you grab hold of him, one hand sliding around the base while your mouth begins to press a row of kiss up his length. “Who’s the needy one now?” You poke your tongue out in attempts to give him a few kitten licks but that opportunity is swiftly taken away from you. Something grabs hold of your hair, tugging you back, and you yelp in surprise, thighs pressing together so hard that it burns.

“You’d best keep that mouth under control, kitten.” It’s San who hisses into the shell of your ear, and his tongue darts out a moment later to tease one of your piercings. “Don’t forget you’re still getting punishment for misbehaving earlier. Hongjoong may be forgiving once he has his dick in your mouth, but I won’t be. If you are gonna act like a brat, then I’ll treat you as such, yea?” His hand leaves your hair after giving you a slight push towards Hongjoong’s waiting cock, and you whine at the lack of contact. You slip your mouth around Hongjoong without hesitation, pushing your anxiety to the side, and do exactly as he taught you earlier.

At least you try to because a moment later, there’s a buzzing in your ears and a hand slipping down the back of your shorts.

“Oh, no underwear?” San says with a laugh. “Such a dirty little slut.” The words have a visceral effect on you, sending a shiver up your spine, and you whine against Hongjoong’s cock. He hisses from the vibrations, one hand wrapping around the back of your head and holding you in place. “Spread your legs a bit for me, kitten.”

San’s voice returns to your ear, though this time he’s pressing his chest up against your back with one hand sliding to your breasts and the other heading straight for where you’re so desperate to have him.

“You may wanna pull up a chair, Joong. She’ll be falling apart in a few seconds.”

You slide your mouth off Hongjoong’s dick to send San a heated glare. “You wish.” The edge of his mouth twitches, almost reaching a smile, but he maintains the blank expression from before.

“Hands,” he demands as he moves his own off of you. You cock your head to the side in response, confused as to what San’s getting at, then you hear the clink of a belt and realize what’s happening. San smirks at you with Hongjoong’s belt in his hand. “You heard me, kitten.” A scoff leaves your lips first though, and you roll your eyes in response.

“Listen to Sannie, baby girl.” Hongjoong reaches forward and slides your hands off his thighs, grasping both your wrists. “Keep them together, okay? It won’t hold well if you try to move around a lot.” You nod along with Hongjoong’s word, letting him guide your wrists together so that San can wrap the belt around them. Said man slips it over your skin, not caring to be gentle, and the burn of the leather leaves your skin hot.

“Sannie,” you whine as he tightens the leather.

“Ah ah ah, kitten. That’s not my name.”

“Sir, sir  _ please  _ how am I supposed to blow Joong without my hands? I c-can’t...I can’t fit all of him in my mouth,” you mutter. Embarrassment creeps back to you, but San doesn’t give you a chance to breathe, instead smirking at your words.

“You hear that, Joongie? She can’t fit all of you in her little mouth. Such a precious slut you are, kitten.” San presses a kiss to the side of your face as he finishes tightening the belt around your wrists, a moment of softness and gentleness in the midst of his tough love act. “I’m sure you can figure something out.”

He replaces his lips with two fingers, pushing your face back towards Hongjoong -- well, Hongjoong's cock. You hadn't even noticed, but Hongjoong did indeed bring a chair over to where you're kneeling on the floor. It's an awkward position, a strange ordeal, and frankly if anyone were to walk in right now, they would likely be beyond weirded out by it. But all your focus is on the man in front of you and the one behind you, who tugs at the restraint around your wrists with one hand. San slips the other down the front of your shorts and presses harshly against your arousal.

"God, you're so  _ wet _ . A fucking river down here. You that turned on by being a brat, kitten?" You whine in response, San's fingers flick over your nub, and you jolt forward. Without your hands, you can't catch yourself, but Hongjoong does, holding your chin carefully. "Come on, kitten, you said you were gonna suck Joongie. Get to it." San gives a little tug to your restraints, pushing you further forward, and you wrap your lips around Hongjoong again. "Give him a good show." San's fingers slide away from you, leaving you cold, and you whine at the lack of contact. It returns a moment later though, except in the form of small vibrations. It's not San's fingers this time, no, it's the cold silicon of a vibrator pressing up against you.

"Hngnh!" You cry out around Hongjoong's cock as he pushes it into you without warning. San laughs at your reaction, pressing another row of kisses down the length of your neck before settling at the juncture of your shoulder. Your whole body is on fire with the combined pleasure of San sucking marks against your skin and the vibrator up against your walls. San must have the remote too because the vibrations are changing like crazy every second and you can barely sit still enough to suck Hongjoong off.

"Behave, kitten, or else," San threatens, pulling off your neck for just a second. You release Hongjoong's cock with a small gasp, a thin trail of spit hanging off your lips, and tilt to look at San as he works on your neck. He lazily swipes his tongue across your skin and massages the small line of marks forming on you.

"Or else what?" You ask. You know it's toeing the line, a mild threat that will upset San, but you can't resist that possibility of punishment. San hesitates. Then all the sudden, the vibrations in you halt.

"Get off by yourself then. Let's see how well you can do it. I think we all know it wouldn't be nearly as good as my cock filling that tight little cunt, yea?" You whimper in response, the tug on your wrists intensifies, and San pushes you against Hongjoong's cock once more. "Go ahead and be a brat, kitten. Just know that brats get  _ nothing _ from me. I won't touch you, listen to you, look at you,  _ anything _ . And we know how much you  _ hate _ being ignored."

"Quit fucking around, San." Hongjoong sighs and brings your mouth back to him, slipping into your wet heat again with a low groan. "She's doing so well sucking me off, just let her be long enough for me to cum." The praise sends shocks down your spine, tingles straight to your core, and whine around his dick. Frankly, you don't understand how San can degrade you once second and send you reeling, then the next Hongjoong can praise you and it'll have the same effect on you. You clench around the vibrator lingering inside of you, desperate to have some sort of friction. San doesn't budge though, firm in his words about not touching you, the only thing he's giving you is body warmth by sticking to your back and the firm bulge pressed against your ass.

You pull off Hongjoong to take a deep breath of air, chest heaving as you try to catch your breath, and look up at your lover with wide eyes. "Fu-fuck my mouth? P-Please sir?" Hongjoong moans at your words and the way you open your mouth in expectation after asking. He grips your hair gently, careful not to tug too hard, and brushes his tip against your lips, smearing precum and saliva over them.

"I'll try to go slow, baby girl. San, let her hold onto one of my legs. I need to know if it's too much for her at any point. Tap my leg three times if you need me to stop, princess. Understood?" You nod quickly, eager to let him have his way with you, but Hongjoong doesn't indulge you yet. "Use your words, love. Understood?"

"Yes sir, yes. I understand sir. Please."

"Such an eager slut for you, Joong. She obeys you so easily. Why do you always have to be a brat with me, kitten?" San lets Hongjoong take hold of your restraints and pull you forward, and you grip his thigh as best you can in your current state but all you can think of once your fingers are wrapped around him is how small and tiny your hands look in comparison to his thigh. You don't get the chance to dwell on that thought much longer because Hongjoong is pushing into your mouth again, this time with the intent to fuck it. Sure enough, Hongjoong starts slow, keeping it to slow and shallow thrusts until you get used to his rhythm, then he begins to snap his hips forward so that his dick presses against the back of your throat with each thrust. San helps brace you against the thrusts by holding your hips against his. There's a slight pain that comes with it -- a light choking sensation like you're running out of air -- but it's nothing unpleasant, in fact quite the opposite. It feels like every sensation is increasing tenfold, and it's that exact moment that San decides to turn the vibrator back on. You cry out, the sound muffled by Hongjoong's thrusts, and tremble against San's chest.

"Sh, kitten, shh. I've got you. I've got you, yea?" San mumbles the words against your neck, massaging the skin lovingly with his tongue. One of the hands on your hips slides further down and finds your clit. San rubs small circles against it with his index and middle finger, his whispered words bringing more waves of pleasure. "So so good, kitten. Such a good little slut for your sirs. Letting us use you as we see fit."

"F-Fuck, I'm close, princess," Hongjoong announces as his thrusts start to falter. He loses his rhythm, blinding chasing his release with staggered thrusts until his orgasm hits. He curses again as he rides it out, cumming into your mouth, and you take every drop until he pulls out with a groan. "Fuck, you're so perfect, baby. You took me so well." San presses the pads of his fingers harder against you as Hongjoong praises you, your lips fall open in a silent cry. It must be a disgusting sight, because you can feel Hongjoong's cum dribbling out the corners of your mouth as San brings you closer and closer to your orgasm. Hongjoong bends at the waist to be eye level with you again, watching your expression carefully, then brings his fingers back to your lips. He catches the dripping cum and pushes in back into your mouth, slowly fucking it in and out with his fingers.

The hot wave of your orgasm is about to breach when the vibrator shuts off and San's fingers disappear. You whine, leaning back against San's chest and shoulder.

"I wanna cum, please," you beg around Hongjoong's fingers. "Please let me cum, sir. Please. I've been good, please." San hums in response.

"Hm, batteries must've died. I didn't touch the remote." You can't see his face, but you can certainly hear the lilt in his tone that tells you otherwise.

"Swallow," Hongjoong orders, bringing your attention back to him. He keeps his fingers in place until you swallow three times, his cum burning a bit as it goes down, then you clean his fingers quickly with your tongue. "Good girl." He rubs your cheek, a fond smile on his lips as he looks down at you.

"Hands and knees," San cuts in. He tugs the vibrator out of you and tosses it to the side without a care before moving off of you. Hongjoong sighs as he watches it skid across the floor.

"San, come on. You better not forget it this time. Seonghwa still hasn't forgiven us for the time we fucked her on the kitchen table."

"I stand by what I said, and at least I ate my food at the table." San reaches out to grab a handful of your ass and at the sight of his wink, you recall what happened last time.

San had been adamant about trying to fuck you on the table, but Hongjoong wouldn't let him, at least until San ate you out like a starved man while sitting in Seonghwa's usual seat. Hongjoong couldn't resist after that, but an small cum stain on the chair and the vibrator on the floor under the table betrayed what you all had done while the others weren't home.

"I said hands and knees, kitten." San brings you back to reality with a sharp slap to the inside of your thigh which has you remembering that he never let you cum earlier. You do as asked though, bending over without hesitation to give San full access to your drenched pussy.

"At least get her a pillow, San," Hongjoong scolds, quickly grabbing a few pillows off the couch for you. "Put one under your knees, princess. And one for your arms too."

"Oh, you think I'm gonna fuck her doggy style?" San asks, a small laugh reverberating through his chest. "No no no. She'd like that too much. I'm gonna make her do the work. You're gonna ride me, kitten." San's fingers trail over your backside, twisting around the hem of your shorts and yanking downwards. You whimper as the cold air hits your exposed arousal. San stands up, moving away from you all the sudden, and heads straight for one of the chairs at the kitchen table.  _ Oh _ . To  _ Seonghwa's _ chair. He drops his pants in a flash before sitting down, a cocky expression on his face as he looks over at you with legs spread wide. "And you're going to  _ crawl  _ over to sir like a good little kitten. Because you misbehaved, and--"

"Brats don't get what they want," you finish, cheeks already heating up from the prospect of his words.

"No no. Don't interrupt, kitten. If you want to cum tonight, then you had better behave from now on." You open your mouth to retort, but the thought of having your orgasm torn away from you again gets the better of you and you can't resist. You struggle a bit with your restraints, the belt still tight around your wrists, but you manage to crawl forward. Shame and embarrassment burn your cheeks. You know that's exactly what San wants, he wants to see you embarrassed beyond belief but still so desperate that you can't say no to him no matter what. You reach his legs with little to no issues, cheeks still on fire, and Hongjoong leans down to press a kiss to your forehead and praises to your skin.

"Good job, princess. You did so well."

"Are you sorry for teasing me, kitten?" San leans forward, eyes taunting you with their ever-present playful gleam. You don't answer. Instead you duck your head to hide the raging blush on your cheeks, Hongjoong's hand combing through your hair gently. "I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it or not?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. Now, are you sorry for teasing sir?" You blink furiously as the shame peaks, but you have to grit your teeth and get through it or else San will never let you cum.

"...Yes sir."

"Look at me when you say it." Your gaze flits up without hesitation.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." San grins down at you.

"There we go. Such a good little slut for us. If you want to cum, you'll have to work for it though." He pats his thighs, leaning back against the chair. You brace yourself against Hongjoong's legs then pull yourself upwards, legs a bit shaky from kneeling for so long. San watches on, slightly amused by your efforts and struggles, but Hongjoong continues to have mercy on you. You let go of him to drop onto San's lap, scooting forward until you can slip your bound hands over his head. San welcomes you with a kiss, one full of saliva and tongue.

"I'm not gonna be able to get you in me without a bit of help," you say through the kiss, and San groans in response.

"So needy," he murmurs against your lips but there's no actual annoyance there. "Spit on my hand." He cups your chin and prompts you to do as asked, one finger swiping over your bottom lip afterwards. It's a crude sound that emanates from his hand a moment later, but you aren't complaining when he finally presses the tip of his cock against you. "You can do the rest, kitten." San sits back again, hands pressing against your hips. You sink down onto him the rest of the way. A small whine leaves your lips when he bottoms out in you, the stretch far bigger than the vibrator from earlier.

"Sir," you say, a little breathless. You start a slow rhythm, small bounces as you brace your feet on the edge of the chair. San groans as you slide up and down, cock straining against your tight walls. "Sir."

"Yes, kitten?" San is holding back, you can see it in his expression. He's resisting the urge to fuck up into you, determined to give you this punishment, and you just want him to give it up. So you lean forward and catch his lobe between your teeth, offering little kitten licks and nibbles.

"I want you to use me, sir," you whisper into the shell of his ear. San's grip on your hips tightens. "Fuck me like the dirty little slut I am." You are going to have bruises on your hips tomorrow even if San doesn't decide to fuck you senseless right now. "I'm all yours.  _ Your _ slut. I need you." That's enough to break him, thank goodness, and a moment later, San has you in the air. It's only a moment though, because next thing you know you're dropped on the kitchen table, San's head still trapped between your arms. He's thrusting hard, hands coming down to rest on either side of your waist, and you don't have time to even  _ breathe _ with how hard he's fucking you. You release a loud moan, waves of shock gone as he slides in and out of you with ease.

"Fuck, keep moaning just like that, kitten. Such pretty sounds for me, yea? Who can fuck you this well?" San groans against you, reaching behind his head to slip your arms off of him. You don't have the strength to keep yourself up any longer and collapse on your back against the table. The moans continue to fall from your lips without cease. You can't even find the words to answer San's questions, instead just looking up to the ceiling as he fucks you with reckless abandon.

You barely comprehend it when Hongjoong comes up behind you and takes hold of your wrists. He carefully unravels the belt -- well as best he can with San fucking you so hard that the damn table may break from his thrusts. Once your hands are finally free again, you desperately reach out to catch hold of Hongjoong, grabbing at the air behind you until his hands find yours, and you interlock fingers awkwardly. You couldn't care less about that right now though, all you care about is the incredible angle at which San is fucking you, curving straight against your g-spot over and over again.

"J-Joong, fuck fuck  _ fuck _ , Joong, I'm close," you blabber to the man behind you, and he humors you with a small peck to the forehead right where beads of sweat are starting to bloom. San thrusts particularly hard as he hears your words. You glance down at the man bent over you only to find his eyes glued to yours, glaring up at you at he continues to thrust away.

"Remember who's fucking you, kitten. I'm the one fucking you this hard, yea?" You moan in response, writhing against the table as the waves of orgasm approach. Hongjoong leans down once more and presses a lopsided kiss to the corner of your lips.

"Cum, princess. Cum for Sannie." The permission is all you need to come undone on the table, hands leaving Hongjoong's to grab at anything else that can keep you grounded, and you cry out as the orgasm hits you. San continues to thrust through it, but he's getting closer and closer as well, hips stuttering as he nears his end as well.

"Let me cum in you, kitten. Fuck. I wanna fill you up. Fill you to the brim and see Joong fuck it back into you again."

You can't help but to moan again when San says those words, walls clenching hard around him, and that's what send him over the edge. He releases into you, a guttural moan joining your higher pitched one in the air between you.

"F-Fuck," he exhales as he pulls out. He wastes no time in kneeling before you, one finger slipping into your heat. "God, your pussy looks so pretty with my cum in it." You're too spent to say anything in response, and a small whimper comes out instead. "Well Joong? Think we have enough time for another round?" You look up at the man in question, expecting him to give you time to rest and recover after San's hardcore fucking, but the man smiles down at you. Instead of his usual angelic grin, it's something much different, much darker, and you know you aren't getting any rest anytime soon.

"Well, there's still plenty of rooms and surfaces left to christen. Let's see how many rounds you can take,  _ kitten _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> imma clown but yeehaw i hope you guys like it!! lemme know what you think in the comments maybe? that'd be much appreciated! this is my first ever smut so pls be gentle with me >.<


End file.
